


Fanart for Stiffen the Sinews by whiskyrunner

by wendyloulou



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wendyloulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm completely obsessed with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/622935/chapters/1124476">Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky">Whisky</a>. And as I was waiting for an update one day, I decided to make this.</p><p>John has become a veritable ray of light in Bane's existence, hasn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Stiffen the Sinews by whiskyrunner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622935) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 




End file.
